1. Technical Field
The embodiments described herein relate broadly to the field of communications, and more particularly to a communication system and method for originating, storing, and delivering data with location information.
2. Related Art
Communication systems are used in a wide variety of data storage and retrieval applications. Some of these applications include data log systems, wireless dictation, voice mail and messaging systems, and network storage applications. Communication systems employing networked communication devices have largely supplanted traditional hardcopy file systems and note-taking techniques. The shortcomings of these and other traditional techniques are well-known: they are tedious, difficult to organize and comprehend, easily misplaced, and hard to secure.
However, some conventional communication systems have their own limitations. One example is the use of a recording device to memorialize an observation or event. The recording device may be a tape recorder or a video recorder, where the recording preserves a monitoring person's observations on a recording medium such as a cassette tape, microcassette, or video cassette. The recording medium can be lost or otherwise inaccessible. If it is accessible, it is usually accessible to only one user or otherwise limited to a small number of persons who must each maintain a copy. The copies are also difficult to reproduce and distribute effectively. Further, recordings are difficult to compile in a way that the recording media can be arranged in some logical, easily retrievable order.
Additional problems exist with conventional data storage or recording mechanisms for keeping records. One additional problem relates to control of the data. A voice mail system, for example, stores messages from a sender, but the sender relinquishes complete control of the messages to either a recipient or a third party over whom the sender has no control. Without adequate controls, data integrity and security can be lost.
Another additional problem is complexity. Again, using voice mail as an example, the sender must first dial a long telephone number, and then usually has to navigate to a storage location by keying in many more numbers or access codes. Each keystroke requires time and concentration, and as such diminishes the likelihood of successfully reaching a destination.
One further problem with conventional communication systems is the lack of ease with which data can be delivered once it has been received and stored. There are many techniques and platforms for communicating data; however, conventional techniques and platforms lack end-to-end security while still allowing automated delivery. Further, most systems are non-scalable, and cannot support a large number of users and/or recipients.
Limitations related to data storage and retrieval are not the only problems associated with conventional communication systems. For example, while conventional communication systems provide a plurality of methods for mobile users to stay connected, e.g., with work, home, clients, etc., these mechanisms can often be tedious, difficult and inefficient, which limits their usefulness. Often, a mobile user must attempt to “punch” in short messages on a small keyboard attached to their mobile communication device, or wade through hierarchical menus to generate or leave a message or contact a specific individual.
Because existing methods are so limiting, effective communication is difficult. Often messages sent leave out important information or are confusing. But even worse, existing methods are often not taken advantage of because of the difficulty in using them efficiently. Accordingly, mobile users are not effectively connected, which can reduce efficiency.
Further, existing systems have limited ability to take advantage of advanced features, such as location based information and services, or taking advantage of such services is tedious and inefficient.